


Tis the Snow

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, High School, M/M, Middle School, Teen Romance, Tennis, Yaoi, pillar pair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. A regular after school club activity. With falling snow. What's to love about it or not? Tennis practice canceled due to the upcoming snow storm.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku Team - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Tis the Snow

_Tis the Snow_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this snow theme idea that came to mind just an hour or 2 ago. I'm getting way to much ideas for what's going on in life! Snow being one of them living in the countryside of NYC. Enjoy everyone ^ >^_

After club activities were beginning. But no one had any idea what's to take place in the next few minutes. As the regulars do their usual running laps around the courts someone looks up unexpectedly.

"It can't be coming down this hard yet.." Coach Ryuzaki says to herself.

The others were noticing as well. Few flakes of snow was beginning to fall onto the ground. One of them writing down exactly the timing of it on his notepad. He goes up to Tezuka letting him know.

"I see Inui..." Tezuka sighed.

"We should call off practice. This sudden snow can come down pretty hard in the next few hours."

Ryuzaki agreed as she calls up all the members of the tennis team. They gathered together wondering what was going on. Whispers were heard here and there as Tezuka gotten everyone's attention.

"Practice is canceled until further notice!"

"Yes!" It was all said in unison.

Changing room~

In the boy's locker room everyone changed out of their tennis uniforms to their school uniforms. Tezuka just now entering the locker room sighing looking out the window. Ryoma joined him nudging his arms.

"Should we walk home together, buchou?"

"Yes...Echizen.."

"I'll wait for you by the school gates."

The young freshmen leaves. The only ones behind was Tezuka alongside his best friend ex lover, Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji gathers his school bag heading to the door.

"You're walking home alone?"

"No..Echizen is joining me, Fuji."

"Ah..well be careful out there, buchou." Fuji waves handing him an umbrella. "Don't catch a cold out there with your little lover."

Tezuka takes the umbrella not saying anything. He watches leave as he was alone with his thoughts.

"This was unexpected to happen..."

While Ryoma waits for his older lover; his senpaitachis teases and bugs him. As bad as he wanted to joke along with them, his mind was mostly on Tezuka. Will his respected captain/lover be alright? He was just ridding of a cold few days ago.

"Leave me alone..senpais..."

Eiji pouts patting the top of his favorite kouhai's head. While he was being dragged away by Momoshiro, and Oishi, Ryoma could just wave at him leaving.

"See you all tomorrow!"

Eiji wanted to stay behind. As did Momoshiro to spy on his cute freshmen friend too. Oishi wouldn't let that happen as he was told by Tezuka to leave Ryoma alone.

"Tezuka won't want us coming along."

"Oishi..you're no fun!" He pouts cutely.

Oishi sighs patting his lover's head. He gives him a small peck. The falling snow was coming down hard. The young Seigaku tennis members runs to where they would be safe from the falling snow.

Elsewhere was Fuji alongside his beloved brother. Unexpectedly, Yuuta was coming home for dinner. The genius was happy of the sudden news. More happy that he'd walk with the young Fuji brother back home.

"Big brother...don't bother me too much!"

"I can't help it, Yuuta. You're just to cute and innocent.."

Yuuta could just let out a long sigh. He wasn't that innocent keeping that in mind. The young Fuji sibling was in a secret relationship with his beloved Mizuki. He wouldn't dare say a word to his brother. Knowing his brother despised the man!

Back at school all outdoor club actiivies were canceled. As announced by the school board in the loudspeaker. All still in school was either sad or happy of the news.

The snow began falling hard. Ryoma looks back seeing his captain walk up to him. He followed running up to him, suddenly tripping over his own shoes.

"..dammit..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He stood up in a quick move, "This damn snow..let's just get out of here!"

Silently they walked beside each other. Looking up at the sky as the beautiful snow was coming down. Tezuka smiles amused as it didn't snow much in the last year or 2 in Japan. What made him smile a little more was the person beside him.

"Tis the snow, Echizen."

"Huh?"

Golden eyes looking at dark eyes. He was confused by the man's smiling face. As it was rare to see those these days. Shaking his head when grabbing the hand of the wet shivering ones of, Tezuka.

"Let me hold the umbrella."

"Nah..I got it."

"I want to though.."

They would continue on arguing over something small. As an umbrella. Tezuka sighed squeezing his young lover's hands. Back at looking at the falling snow when sudden thunder was heard.

"Rain and snow? Are you kidding?"

"We should go somewhere for cover."

"Yes let's."

One of them noticed a place to go to. They run for cover sitting down on an empty bench. The good thing was in the nearest park of the school. The benches weren't wet either. How lucky for them too!

"Buchou, likes snow or rain more?"

"Well...I'm not sure. Rain or snow it is."

"Which is it?"

Ryoma asking the dumbest question he could think. Well least getting to know his boyfriend of two months wasn't ever a problem for the young rookie.

"I guess both. All depends how bad or good the day turns out for when either of the two comes."

"Oh..well I used to always see snow fall when I lived back in the city."

"How lucky of you."

"We can enjoy it someday..when you come to New York City, buchou."

"Of course, I'd like to see how far it would snow there someday."

Ryoma smiles pulling the older man close to him. Their shoulders were close contact, and comfortable for both young men. Looking around Tezuka made sure no one was around. He wasn't aware how talkative the young one was when they were alone.

"Does buchou want to play a match. Even in this soon to be horrendous weather?"

"You're nuts just as Fuji."

Ryoma felt a little sting when the mention of his beloved boyfriends' ex was said. Shaking his head he leans his face close. All Tezuka could do was watch quietly what the young man would do next.

"Are we going to?"

"You mean this.."

He kisses his lips. Ryoma pulls back blushing bright as a lightbulb. Tezuka smiles giving him the sweetest rarest smiles again. He coughed leaning closer kissing his lips back. For a while the young pillar pair give each other kisses all over their faces and lips.

The snow was sure a joy. Ryoma loved it just as he was falling in love with his respectable loving quiet captain.

The end.

My first one shot of this couple. As I've written about them before, but paired up with another male character before. Which was years ago too.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Even when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
